


Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere

by winter_angst



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst
Summary: Jack's morning plan didn't include stripping in his favorite Starbucks.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCrossbonesx (StarSpangledBucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> sorry it's so late, I hope you like it dearie!!!

He looked like an asshole. The guy went ahead and side stepped Jack as he approached the counter. There was no one behind Jack to give him the urge to complain and Jack was as unconfrontrational as they came. 

“Triple Venti, non fat, half-sweet, soy, caramel drizzle with extra foam.” 

The guy was definitely an asshole, Jack decided. The barista scrambled to get it all down and started to make his drink. It was Jack’s day off. He was hoping for a warmed cookie and a heavy cream hot chocolate (it tasted like a melted creemee) with Miss Buttons, his cat. The man tapped his fingers on the counter and Jack took a moment to give him a look over. He had a pair of designer sunglasses perched in the proud quiff of hair despite the fact it was an overcast day. He was wearing what Jack suspected was a Columbia fleece (he had far too many in his own closet) and dark wash jeans. He didn’t dress like an asshole, save for the sunglasses, but he definitely was one. 

Jack’s phone chirped and he looked down at the message, stomach sinking in fear that he was going to be called into work. Thankfully it was just Clint sharing a meme in the group chat. Jack never understood the humor but he sent a laughing emoji anyway. 

“Next,” he heard the barista call and Jack stepped up in time to collide with the asshole who was now focused on his phone as well. 

The cup of coffee collided with his stomach and scalding coffee ran down his front. The barista gasped and the asshole stumbled back a few steps eyes wide with panic. Jack swallowed down a shout of pain, hating the attention on him as is. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the asshole said, grabbing a handful of napkins. He began to pat down his stomach and the front of his jeans. “You gotta take this off man, it’ll burn you worse.”

It hurt, it really fucking hurt but Jack’s morning plan hadn’t included stripping naked in his favorite Starbucks. But he knew enough about first aid to know he had no choice. The asshole helped him peel off the shirt, the barista scurrying around with a pitcher of water. 

“It’s from the tap,” she said when the asshole looked at her. 

“Can you walk?” the asshole asked. “You probably aren’t lookin’ to drop ‘em out here.” 

Jack gave a jerky nod, the mortification took a slight edge off the pain. The barista passed him the pitcher and Jack managed to tell the asshole he could handle it on his own. He fidgeted a bit but then said, “Alright but if you stop talkin’ to me I’m comin’ in there.” 

“I’ll keep talking.” Jack promised and he sounded just as sullen as he felt. 

It had taken him hours to work up the nerve to go to Starbucks, intentionally choosing it’s slowest time and now he regretted it. The bathroom was clean at least and he quickly took off the sodden, items, still steaming and set them in the sink. He positioned himself awkwardly over the toilet unwilling to make a mess and slowly ran the cool water over his stomach, crotch and thighs. It helped almost instantly and Jack released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He had no idea what he was supposed to wear and panic began to mount. He tried to breath through it, refilling the pitcher to try and stop as much swelling of the shiny red skin as possible. 

“You good?” 

Jack wanted to blame the asshole but it had been a mutual disaster. If they hadn’t been on their phones this wouldn’t have happened. 

“As good as I can be,” Jack sounded just as bitter as he felt. 

“I can’t even begin to apologise, man. I just… Fuck, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“I wasn’t either,” Jack admitted. “It’s not your fault.” 

“The fuck it wasn’t. I… My boss sent me out and said he needed it before his meetin’ but…” 

“Shouldn’t you be bringing him coffee?”

“You’re wearin’ his coffee so he can go fuck himself, honestly. He’s an asshole anyway.” 

Jack laughed even though he knew the irony would be lost on him. “You really don’t have to stay. I’m not going to die.” 

“I said I’m staying’ so I’m stayin’.” 

Jack sighed the burning sear had turned into a radiating heat and Jack knew that was as good as it was going to be until he got home and slathered up in aloe vera. “Do… Do you think you could find me something to wear.” 

Brock was quiet a moment then said, “Hold on. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” 

Ten minutes in New York City was a near improbability so Jack settled in for a much longer stint. He just hoped no one needed to use the restroom where Jack was naked save for his socks and sneakers. He was startled when the knock came. “O-occupied,” he stammered. 

“I sure hope so. New York doesn’t need anymore naked men runnin’ through the streets. I got you your clothes. Hope the size is right.” 

Jack cracked the door and a big black bag was pushed through. Printed in silver letters was Barneys New York. Jack choked and knocked on the door. “I can’t afford this, man.” 

“Me neither,” he laughed. “I used my boss’s card. Least he could do for keepin’ me on 24 hour on call.” 

Jack wasn’t sure how he felt about it but he didn’t have any other option so he stripped down and dressed back up in clothing far too nice for his modest living. He put his sodden clothes into the bag and grabbed the pitcher to return it to the nice barista. The guy was jumpy when he came out, fidgety and Jack knew why. 

“I’m not gonna sue you, man.” 

The guys sighed in relief. “Oh, god, thank you. Not that’d you’d get much but… Thank you.” 

“It was an accident. No permanent harm done.” 

The barista paused a woman in the middle of her order, hurrying down. “Are you okay?” 

Jack read her name tag before responding, “Yes, Wanda.” 

She tittered nervously. “Oh good, I was really worried.” 

“No harm done.” Jack said. 

He wasn’t so sure he was in the mood for hot chocolate anymore and wanted to return to the safety of home. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” the guy asked. “I’m Brock by the way.” 

“Jack. Uh…” Jack was exhausted but then again he didn’t want the trip to be in vain. “Sure, nothing hot though please.” 

Brock smiled. “I’ll get a frappuccino.”

Brock ushered him to a window seat and Jack looked around worriedly to ensure no one was staring at him after the mishap earlier. Everyone had turned back to their laptops or quiet conversations. Brock got back in line and didn’t cut in front of anyone. His phone began to ring and Brock looked at it, grimaced, silenced it and then stowed it back into his pocket. Jack felt guilty that he’d caused Brock to lose his job, although Brock did seem to embrace it. Maybe he’d done a good thing. He was glad that something good could come out of the earlier disaster. The burn still stung but it was manageable. He just hoped Miss Buttons wasn’t too worried. Deep down Jack knew she was basking in the window hammock. It was her favorite place so Jack had moved his chair over there so he could read beside her. 

Brock had ordered them both Trentas and it was far more than Jack could drink but he still accepted it with a smile. When Brock was settled across from him Jack had no idea what to say. There was a reason he didn’t converse with strangers -- he didn’t know how. It was hard enough at the little tech store. Jack worked best behind a computer screen, fixing laptops was his comfort zone. This wasn’t. 

“So what were your plans before all that?” 

Brock took the green straw between his lips, hazel eyes focused on Jack who swallowed. 

“Uh, reading. With my cat.” 

“I knew you were a cat guy.” Brock looked triumphant. “Let’s hear the cutesy name.” 

Jack wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or offended. “I… Miss Buttons,” he admitted, a bit embarrassed. 

Brock laughed and Jack wondered if he should still be referred to as an asshole. “She has little button shapes on her back,” he explained, maybe a bit heated. 

“Hey, no judgement. I’m a dog guy and naturally, named my dog somethin’ ridiculous.” 

Jack hesitantly asked what. 

“Gunner.” Brock grinned. “Gunner the mini pinscher. And before you judge me, my building’s got a weight max.” 

Jack smiled and took a sip of the frozen drink. 

“Alright, we talked about pets. What about work?” Brock asked. “You know my story -- asshole boss, shitty personal assistant gig that I, apparently, just quit. What about Jack?” 

“Well, Jack fixes electronics.”

“Ooh you’re smart. Should have known. I got this theory, see, cat people are like cats, all smart and in their head and we dog people, well we’re kinda dumb like dogs, y’see.” 

Jack startled himself with a laugh. “I think you might have insulted all dog people.” 

“I think it would go over their heads,” Brock said in a faux whisper. “Alright we’ve had the work talk. Let’s get personal. You been here long?”

“I grew up on Staten Island. I like city life, not so personal, people leave you alone.” 

“They definitely do, which is why this,” Brock gestured between them. “Is so rare. You make your friends early on and everyone else can fuck off right?” 

“Well when you put it that way…” 

“No, I’m the same way. Plus there are so fuckin’ weirdos out there. Better to play it safe. You do got friends out there right? You’re not some psychopath lookin’ to make this part of the city his new hunting grounds?” 

Jack smiled. “If I was, I probably wouldn’t tell. I’d just add you to my list.” 

Brock sat with a thoughtful hum. “You got a point there, Jack. In that case I offer my most humble of apologies.” 

“I guess that you’ll find out if I forgive you later tonight,” Jack joked with a laugh.

“I dunno. Gunner would chew your ankles to the bone.” 

Jack nodded in understanding and looked as disappointed as he could. “Damn, my plans are foiled.” 

Brock laughed. 

They talked for a while and then, after Jack checked the time, just kept talking. Wanda left and a new barista came in. Their drinks were depleted and after looking out the window at dusk falling, Jack knew it was getting close to Miss Button’s dinner time. He brought it up regretfully and Brock agreed that Gunner would be awaiting his nightly treats and walk. 

“It was really nice talking to you,” Brock said as they stood on the sidewalk outside the cafe. “I… Do you want to do this again? I mean...formally. If you’re into that I mean. If you’re not, no pressure…” 

“Like a date?” Jack asked after a beat. 

Brock rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.” 

“I’d really like that. Just… Maybe without the coffee precursor.” 

Brock grinned. “I had to think of some way to get your attention, right?” Brock winked. “Let me give you my number.” 

After numbers were exchanged, they hovered by each other. Jack wasn’t sure of what to do. Shake his hand? Hug? Just walk away. 

“Can I kiss you?” Brock asked, jerking Jack from his line of overthinking. 

“I...yes?” 

Brock stood on the ball of his feet and pressed his lips against Jack. It was a bit sticky from their sugary drink but it was nice. Brock lowered himself back down and smiled. “It was a hell of a way to meet you but I’m glad I did. Even though I am sorry about the burns.” 

“It was worth it.” Jack replied. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Brock said, catching sight of a cab. “I’ll text you okay? You better text me back.”

“I will.” 

Brock hailed the cab and vanished inside. The cab pulled out and Jack started to walk home. He hoped Miss Buttons didn’t miss him too much but he was eager to fill her in on the new development in his love life. 

Brock was right, it was a hell of a way to meet, but he was glad it had happened.


End file.
